Sherlock: HAWKING style
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this is my Sherlock/hawking cross over... It's really just my taking my fave Hawking scenes and putting our bbc gang in the roles,... Sherlock is Stephen and John is the male version of jane.. I have parts for the rest of the gang. Again hope you like enough to review... Please excuse any and all spelling. Enjoy...


Sherlock Hawking walked painfully up to the cab that was parked outside the London train station. The cabbie smiled at him warmly and looked at him expectantly. "Hello young man. Where to?"

Leaning on his cane, Sherlock returned the smile as he answered, slurring his words only slightly. " Shotland Lard, please." The cabbie looked at the young man puzzled . " What was that," Struggling as he took another breath, Sherlock tried again.

"Shotland Card." 'Damn it, the young man thought ,this bloody neurological disease that was slowly crippling and destroying his body. How he hated it.

He knew the cabbie was only trying to be kind. The cabbie tried again" Where did you say.. Can you write it down?" Sherlock groaned as again he thought ' No I can't write it down. Damn it." Frustrated Sherlock was about to try again when a soft wonderful male voice filled the air over the din of the station.

"Scottland Yard."

Sherlock looked over and his eyes beheld a wonderful sight. It was his friend, his boy friend , the man he loved. John Watson. John smiled as they exchanged glances as John took hold of his hand. The cabbie spoke to Sherlock

" Oh , well why didn't you say so . " the cabbie looked at John "What's wrong with him," John squeezed Sherlock's hand as he answered the cabbie.

"Not a thing."

The two young men shared another look and smile as they got in to the cab. John leaned over and gave Sherlock a small peck on his cheek. "Hello." Sherlock blushed slightly as he spoke"Hello."

John put his arm around Sherlock as the cab rambled on. John smiled as Sherlock leaned in his arms. John sighed contently as he put his nose in Sherlock's rich black curls. His nose drank in his boyfriend's scent.

Sherlock spoke.

" John , why are you here...not that I am complaining but.. I thought you were visiting your sister ..." John smiled as he held his boyfriend close.

"I was ... But Harry was too busy being drunk out of her tree with her friends to even notice I was there. So I decided to come be with the person who would be glad to see me. So I caught the last train and here I am."

He looked at Sherlock worriedly when Sherlock didn't responded "You are glad aren't you? To see me?"

Sherlock took hold of his hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Beautiful blue eyes looked at John though black thick rimed glasses.

" John, I am beyond happy you are here. I was just thinking of the question I wanted to ask you." John grinned as he spoke.

"You wanted to ask me when the universe was formed. Well I have been doing some research on that ,and found out that it happened some time on the morning of October..."

Sherlock laughed at this as he kissed John's cheek. " No... That's not it..." He looked at his boyfriend sincerely. " John I was wondering ... How you would feel about marrying me." John looked at him for a few minutes. Sherlock spoke " You need time."

John was just about to respond to this when they had reached their destination . Scotland Yard was a small quiet neighbourhood in east London

Sherlock lived there in a small flat of rooms at a boarding house called 221b Baker Street. The boarding house was owned by an elderly woman named Emily Hudson. She was Sherlock's widowed aunt. To Sherlock , she was like a second mother to the young man.

When the young couple got out of the cab, they paid the fare. Sherlock then leaned against his boyfriend . John put his arm around him supportively and together they walked up to the Bakerstreet door and entered the building.

Once inside, John helped Sherlock off with his outer coat and hung it up. The couple stood together, holding each other's hands. Each gazing contently at the other.

With slightly shaking hands, Sherlock cupped John's face in his hand. He then leaned close and placed a simple lover's kiss on John's eager lips.

Sherlock then lead the way to his bedroom. Once there the two began to undress. After John had stripped down to his red underpants , he glanced over at his boyfriend. Sherlock has managed to get his slacks and underwear off.

John noticed he was having trouble with his purple dress shirt. " damn these buttons." He looked up at his boyfriend and shyly smiled the loop sided grin that helped him win young Watson's heart.

"I'm sorry John,,,I just can't seem to..." John went over to where his beau was. John gently put his hand on Sherlock's arm. "It's ok Sherlock ...Even geniuses need help."

John began to undo the buttons on Sherlock's shirt, he was aware that he was being studied intently . John could feel himself blushing but continued to undo his boyfriend's shirt. He also gave Sherlock's lovely pale neck quick butterfly kisses. This caused Sherlock to moan in pleasure.

The shirt was then pushed gently off Sherlock's shoulder and fell to the floor. John then lead him over to sherlock's bed. Sherlock laid down on the bed and looked up at his soon to be lover.

John began to kiss his lover's bare chest. He then laid down beside Sherlock and gathered him in his arms and kissed his forehead. John could tell his lover was worried about something. John caressed Sherlock's cheek as he spoke quietly. " Sherlock, what's wrong ...?"Sherlock sigh as he looked at John.

" I am worried that I will disappoint you in some way tonight. " John frowned at this as Sherlock continued. " What if I can't touch you in the way you want or need to be touched. With my illness..."

John silenced him with a gentle kiss. " Sherlock,you can never disappoint me . Touch me in the way that feels comfortable to you. " He kissed him again and he gazed in to Sherlock's eyes contently

Sherlock moaned slightly as his lover's fingers began to stroke his cock. Sherlock spoke softly as his lover kissed him " John ..Please, please, please me...LOVE ME DO."

Ok this is the start of my homage to one of my fave Ben movies...Hawking ...I hope to do other chaps,,, i am going to try and work the rest of the gang in to the other chaps. I think I got a part for every one...

And don't worry I will not be making this sad... Thought provoking maybe but not sad. I don't do angst . I will find fluffy ideas for this story. I just have to search my writing mind palace.


End file.
